


Хороший день

by R2R



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Valinor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Старенького Бильбо после истории с Кольцом уплывающие эльфы и примкнувший к ним Гэндальф взяли с собой в Валинор, чтобы он обрёл исцеление и покой. Но какой может быть покой, когда там гномы!





	Хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> Гномы после смерти тоже попадают в Валинор, согласно их верованиям. У Ауле-Кузнеца (по другим версиям - у Намо) отведён для них особый чертог, где они пребывают до конца времён.

Валинор был похож на погожий летний денёк. Бильбо поначалу только это и чувствовал - просыпался, понимал ещё с закрытыми глазами, что славный будет денёк, радовался, что кости не болят. Потом только осознавал, что болеть и не будут, вся боль осталась позади. Ты в блаженном краю, Бильбо Бэггинс, вот оно как обернулось.  
Он выходил в кухню, бренчал чашками-ложками, делал себе чаёк. Откуда в кухне свежие кексы, откуда берутся сливки и джем, он не задумывался, плыл себе и плыл в мягком свечении утра, в тёплом сиянии дня, в закатной свежести вечера, пока его день не опрокидывался в быстро темнеющую синеву и не зажигались звёзды. А потом снова наступало утро.  
Постепенно время становилось яснее и отчётливее, дни уже не пролетали, едва намажешь джемом тост, а задерживались у него в гостях, и он успевал увидеть по-настоящему, запомнить, а потом узнать и занавески в горошек, и чугунную решётку камина, и неровности деревянной двери под зелёной краской.  
Всё было прочное, неизношенное, но и не новенькое с иголочки. Обжитое было, но не обшарпанное. Бильбо хлопотал по дому, задрёмывал в кресле с трубкой и книгой, порой забывал, куда и зачем шёл, но это было совсем не важно.  
Он знал, помнил, что кого-то ждёт. Не срочно, не к определённому дню. Кто-то должен зайти на чай, как соберётся. Иногда Бильбо даже ставил вторую чашку на стол, и второе блюдце доставал из шкафа, и беспокоился, хватит ли кексов, и в окно поглядывал - не идёт ли кто по тропинке. Но, ах, нет, никто не шёл, и Бильбо вздыхал, всплёскивал руками: что ж поделаешь, у всех дела, заботы. Да и у самого Бильбо столько дел, какие ж тут гости. Он пытался вспомнить, какие это были дела, потом спохватывался, что чайник остыл, и забывал про своё беспокойство.  
В один из дней - погожий, ясный, - Бильбо вышел во двор. И там всё было преотлично, как и в доме, цвели маргаритки, дорожка сбегала вниз по холму, скамейка манила присесть, птицы чирикали, бабочки порхали.  
\- Нечего было и бояться, - сказал вслух Бильбо, и понял, что да, боялся, потому и нос за порог не высовывал, и дверную ручку трогал с робостью, и руку отдёргивал. А чего отдёргивал? Не укусит же ручка дверная, даже смешно.

Поначалу он всё смотрел под ноги, чтоб не споткнуться ненароком, и не уходил от дома дальше, чем на десяток шагов. Да и то сказать, глаза уж не те, что в юности, чуть вдаль взглянешь - слезой заволакивает, и хочется поскорей вернуться в дом, в уютный полумрак, отдохнуть, отдышаться.  
Однако же настал тот день, когда Бильбо Бэггинс посмотрел вдаль. И там ничего страшного не оказалось, ну вот ничегошеньки. Зелёные холмы, вдалеке - городок, внизу под холмом - то ли озеро, то ли пруд, извилистая река и мост. На горизонте маячили голубоватым неровным контуром горы, но на них Бильбо долго смотреть не стал, хоть и подумал, что неплохо бы туда потом как-нибудь выбраться.  
Ухоженная дорожка уходила от двери, любопытный скворец сидел на столбе изгороди, звенели кузнечики и, кажется, жужжали пчёлы.  
\- Прямо как у Беорна, - сказал себе Бильбо и потянулся, как со сна. - Хорошо.

Как же ещё может быть в благой земле, на другом берегу неведомых морей, за краем мира?  
Хорошо, и даже прекрасно.  
Еда по-прежнему бралась в кладовке и шкафчиках неведомо откуда, запас книг не иссякал, трубочный табак водился на любой, самый привередливый вкус.  
Дни тянулись, погожие, ясные, радостные, и в один такой день Бильбо подумал, что неплохо бы увидеться с Сэмом Гэмджи. Почему именно с Сэмом, он сказать не мог.  
И что вы думаете? Стоило ему выйти за порог, и Сэм тут как тут, в соломенной шляпе и фартуке, с садовыми ножницами в руках.  
\- Доброго вам денёчка, мистер Бэггинс, - говорит. - Отличная погода сегодня.  
Поболтали они и про погоду, и про левкои, и про улиток, и про то, что неплохо бы грядки перекопать под землянику. На другой день - или на третий, кто ж разберёт, - вечером на огонёк заглянул старый Хэмфаст, и так уж хорошо они посидели, вспоминая родню и знакомцев.

Так оно и шло дальше, к Бильбо заглядывали все старые друзья, и Гэндальф заходил, и даже Элронд, и со всеми было очень славно, спокойно было и радостно, никто наскучить не успевал, с грязными ногами в гостиную не проходил, и сам Бильбо видел, что рады ему, что глаза у всех пришедших светятся улыбкой и от угощения никто не отказывается.

А потом и Фродо объявился, хоть Бильбо почему-то боялся, что уже не увидит его. Нет же, увидел, и они провели отличный день, гуляя у пруда и разговаривая обо всём на свете, а вечером - сидя у камина, покуривая и снова беседуя. И наутро Фродо не ушёл, остался, да так и повелось, что живут они вдвоём. Иногда то один, то другой отправлялись поврозь на несколько дней побродить по окрестностям или навестить... кого - Бильбо не мог толком сообразить, но, главное, и он, и Фродо всегда возвращались домой.  
Разговоров им, казалось, хватит на целую вечность. Порой, просыпаясь, Бильбо не мог припомнить, о чём они вчера говорили, и винил в том стариковскую память, но что за беда? Всё равно приходил новый день, ясный, погожий, и снова Фродо встречал Бильбо, улыбаясь, в гостиной или в огороде, во дворе или в кухне, и они могли сколько угодно бродить по зелёным холмам, валяться в траве, смотреть на облака, а по вечерам любоваться на закат и на то, как в темнеющем небе проступают звёзды.

Однажды Бильбо задумался, отчего не бывает дождя. И, что за совпадение, на другой день был дождь - тихий, уютный, что шуршит по травяной крыше и стучит по подоконнику, навевая покой. Такой дождь, под которым хорошо гулять, укутавшись в плащ, а потом вернуться домой и сидеть у тёплого очага, чувствуя, как шерсть на озябших ногах высыхает и начинает кудрявиться.

Как-то на огонёк завернул Бофур, и Бильбо понял, что страшно по нему соскучился. Гном затеял рассказывать про свои дела, всё дальние дороги да встречи, выходило у него весело, Бильбо хохотал от всей души и сам рассказывал, как у старого Брендизайка убежала свинья и подрыла плетень, как всем хоббичеством ладили земляную плотину на речке, как бишь там её, как отец учил его рыбачить с бреднем и они удирали от здоровенного сердитого бобра. Потом Бофур достал флейту и заиграл, и Бильбо слушал, подперев щёку кулаком, а сам думал, какой же хороший вышел день.  
Наутро Бофур раскланялся и отбыл по своим делам, обещав заглядывать. И верно, стал он наведываться с тех пор в гости, и не один, а с братом или двумя, и вновь шло у них веселье, музыка да угощение, и никто никому не был в тягость. Гномы обещали, как только Бильбо надумает, взять его с собой, к морю, или до города, это уж как он пожелает, и Бильбо благодарил их, улыбался и говорил, что непременно как-нибудь выберется, обязательно, времени теперь предостаточно. И Элронд тоже звал его с собой, и с ним Бильбо обещал поехать, и думал, что с эльфом путешествовать будет совсем замечательно, сказочно и необыкновенно. Подходящий день для этого всё не складывался, но Бильбо знал, что такой день непременно настанет, а пока торопиться некуда.

Порой он задумывался, почему не заглянет Торин. Да, вот Торин Дубощит, отчего он никогда не приходит на чай? Знает ведь, что чай ровно в четыре. Уже заходили и те, кого Бильбо вовсе не ждал встретить, хоть и мечтал о том: и своего отца он однажды дождался к чаю, а наутро они славно порыбачили, и мама прибегала, пропахшая дымом, в походной одежде, наскоро целовала его в макушку, оставляла ему связку сушёных грибов на кухне, а на краю стола - книги с закладками и отметками и никогда не отказывалась от добавочной порции яблочного джема. И Двалин как-то завернул на огонёк, хоть и ворчал, что он проездом и не может рассиживаться. Иногда Бильбо думал: неплохо бы, чтобы Бард или даже Трандуил зашли, но, наверное, у них не было времени распивать чаи с хоббитом. Ну да не очень-то хотелось. А вот на Торина Бильбо даже слегка обижался. Он понимал, что в светлом Валиноре свои порядки, но другие-то гномы добрались к нему, значит, и Торин мог бы прийти. С другими, кого он хотел повстречать, всё выходило само, легко и весело. А с Торином легко не получалось. И в радостном краю вечного лета Бильбо чуял холодок, когда вспоминал друга-гнома. Грусть, как будто он тосковал по несбыточному, не уходила со временем, а росла и дёргала непрошеной занозой.

Однажды Торин ему всё-таки приснился. Они убегали от гоблинов по тёмным туннелям, впереди мелькали факелы и слышался шум большой драки, а сзади наступали преследователи, и мост впереди был такой ненадёжный, что жуть, но деваться некуда, Бильбо бежал, задыхался, спотыкался, сбивал пальцы ног о жёсткие камни, потом прыгнул, едва не промахнулся мимо края помоста, Торин не глядя протянул руку и схватил его за шиворот, втащил за собой, развернулся так, чтобы рубануть прыгнувшего следом гоблина. За тем напирали ещё, визжали, размахивали кривыми саблями. Бильбо ткнул одного Жалом, в другого швырнул камнем, свалил с первого же попадания, Торин яростно отбивался, и казалось уже, что скоро будет передышка. Но пролёт моста под ногами дрогнул и начал медленно, беззвучно рушиться. На дне пропасти было пламя.

Бильбо проснулся, задыхаясь, нашаривая кольцо, ведь должно быть кольцо, на цепочке, на шее, да где ж оно, куда запропало.  
Кольца не было, была ночь, тишина, и Бильбо встал, прошлёпал на кухню, глотнуть воды, умыться, но воды в кадке не оказалось, и в чайнике тоже, и в заварнике, только засохшие чайные листья на дне, и всё было какое-то пыльное, всё не на своём месте, что надо - не найдёшь, что не надо - так и лезет под руку. Бильбо зажёг свечу, шарахнулся от огромной тени с когтистыми лапами, понял, что тень его собственная и проснулся.  
Было утро.  
Утро, мягкий свет сквозь занавески, запах свежей выпечки, звяканье колокольчика с улицы, мягкость перины и прохладная свежесть воздуха. Вставай - не хочу. Будет хороший день. Бильбо поднялся, побрёл на кухню, где всё было на своих местах, расставлено удобно, как раз ему по руке, и чайник уже закипал. Туннели и гоблины из ускользающего сна вскоре совсем померкли, растворились в дневных заботах и вечерней безмятежности.

Сколько дней прошло в покое, Бильбо не знал, да и какая разница.  
Торина он так и не встретил ни на одной из долгих прогулок, и в гости гном так и не зашёл. Но всё же беспокойство отступило, хоть насовсем и не убралось.

А всё эти сны, чтоб их...  
Впервые за долгое-долгое время ему приснился дракон. Смауг выдохнул пламя, оно смертоносной волной промчалось по широченному каменному коридору. Бильбо прятался в боковом отнорке, он успел закрыть лицо рукавом, и всё равно от жара мутилось в голове и давило в груди, а каково там, ближе к огнедышащему чудовищу? Потом он услышал хриплый голос Торина и хриплый голос Балина, слов не понял, но порадовался, что оба живы. И проснулся.

Была ночь, но не та, чужая и жуткая, где тени превращаются в страшилищ, а мягкая, тёплая валинорская ночь, когда выходишь в небо, как в поле, и смотришь вверх завороженно, вдыхая бесконечность и покой.  
Бильбо подумал: нужно поговорить с Балином.

Поговорить с Балином он постановил твёрдо. Уж это должно было выйти как по нотам. И точно, через день Балин привязал пони у калитки и постучал в дверь.  
Бильбо ждал его.  
После всех необходимых приветствий и обмена благими пожеланиями гном устроился в кресле и смотрел на Бильбо понимающе и печально.  
\- Тебя ведь на самом деле тут нет? - спросил Бильбо. - Не обижайся, но я понял, ко мне приходят те, кого я хочу увидеть. Даже те, кто давно умер. Не может ведь быть, чтобы моих родителей взяли в Валинор? Они ушли на Незримый Путь, это я подзадержался. Я вижу призраков, Балин. Я вижу сны. И ты тоже сон. Прости.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы видеть во сне тех, кто нам дорог.  
\- Тогда почему я не вижу Торина?  
Балин поднял седые брови.  
\- Об этом спроси у Гэндальфа.  
\- Точно, - сказал себе Бильбо. - Гэндальф должен знать.  
Он не помнил, почему, но знал откуда-то, что Балин прав. Нужен Гэндальф.

Казалось, он на миг прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл - в кресле, раздавшемся в размерах, вместо Балина сидел Гэндальф.  
\- О, как прекрасно, что и ты заглянул, - сказал Бильбо почти мрачно. - Чаю?  
\- Зачем ты хотел меня видеть, Бильбо Бэггинс?  
\- Скажи, ты настоящий?  
\- Не менее настоящий, чем ты, - ответил маг.  
\- Это так себе ответ, знаешь. Я совершенно не уверен, что я настоящий. Может быть, я и сам кому-то снюсь?  
\- Ты настоящий, - сказал волшебник серьёзно. - И я настоящий.  
\- Где мы сейчас? - Бильбо наставил на него указательный палец.  
\- В Валиноре. В Благой Земле. В твоём до...  
Бильбо замотал головой, замахал руками.  
\- Это не мой дом. Не моя Нора. Не Бэг-Энд. Тут всё выдуманное. Очень мило выдуманное, и мне очень приятно, что кто-то так хорошо знает, что мне нужно, но это не настоящая хоббичья нора, не настоящий холм, не настоящая мебель и не настоящее... всё.  
\- Я как раз собирался сказать, что мы в твоём доме, который снится тебе, пока ты гостишь в садах Лориэна. У владыки Ирмо.  
Бильбо припомнил что-то, что-то ускользающее, мимолётное, вспыхнувшее в памяти, как отблеск солнца в далёком окне.  
\- Олорин, - сказал он неуверенно.  
\- Да. И это моё имя, - отозвался Гэндальф, кивая, с мягкой улыбкой.  
\- Почему я здесь?  
\- Потому что сады Ирмо даруют покой и исцеление душе. Близкое знакомство с Кольцами власти не проходит бесследно. И более могущественные создания, чем ты, нуждались в целебных чарах Острова Снов, даже я сам... мда. Так что тебе нечего стыдиться. Отдыхай. Радуйся. Когда душа твоя окрепнет, ты сможешь покинуть этот остров.  
\- А сколько времени прошло?  
\- Время, - задумчиво протянул Гэндальф, глядя куда-то над головой Бильбо. - Что можно сказать о времени, когда ты в землях, где само это слово...  
\- Гэндальф!  
\- Один день, мастер Бэггинс. Всегда - лишь один день. Но, смею тебя уверить, очень хороший день. Прямо-таки замечательный. Погода, знаешь ли, еда, общество. Всё по высшему классу.  
\- Мне снится дракон, - пожаловался Бильбо шёпотом.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Гэндальф. - И в этом ты не одинок. Но страшные сны уйдут. Зло и страх больше не властны над тобой.  
Дыми от его трубки струился через комнату, повисал сизыми полотнами, и Бильбо понял, что засыпает, что вот-вот этот разговор закончится, а он так ничего и не узнал.  
\- Стой, - велел он, щипая себя за руку. - Прекрати. Я должен тебя спросить. Не смей растворяться, вечно ты уходишь, когда ты так нужен, и приходится самому со всем разбираться!  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил Гэндальф.  
Бильбо подобрался, как перед прыжком. И медленно сказал:  
\- Я хочу встретиться с Торином. Торином Дубощитом, сыном Траина и внуком Трора, чтоб не было разночтений и прочих недоразумений.  
Гэндальф открыл было рот.  
Бильбо выставил вперёд ладонь.  
\- По-настоящему. Не с тем, кого я себе вообразил. Он ведь здесь, в Валиноре, я знаю. И я здесь. Я должен его увидеть.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал наконец Гэндальф.  
\- Неправильный ответ. Давай ещё раз. Я хочу встретиться с моим другом Торином.  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Я здесь пленник? Я за что-то наказан?  
\- Нет, что ты.  
\- Тогда...  
\- Исцеление порой занимает очень много времени.  
\- Один день, ты сам говорил.  
\- Не всё в наших силах, Бильбо. Иногда бывает так, что даже Остров Снов...  
\- Где Торин?  
\- С Ауле, в его чертогах, - ответил Гэндальф без малейшей заминки. - О нём хорошо заботятся.  
\- Да что с ним такое? Ты так говоришь, как будто... - Бильбо остановился. Замер. Медленно проговорил. - Эти сны. Про гоблинов, про пламя. Про смерть. Они начались, когда я пожелал...  
Гэндальф медленно кивнул.  
\- Его ни разу не удалось вывести оттуда.  
\- И что вы сделали?  
\- Не я, другие. Я приплыл позже, на одном корабле с тобой, не помнишь?  
Нет, Бильбо не помнил. Или помнил? Он знал про корабль, от кого-то слышал, но сам не мог выудить из своей дырявой памяти ни одного воспоминания о плавании.  
Гэнддальф продолжал:  
\- Плетельщики снов обратились к Кузнецу. Он забрал своё творение и обещал сделать так, чтобы Торин не страдал.  
Бильбо почувствовал что-то вроде зубной боли.  
Об избавлении от страданий в Шире таким голосом говорили, когда речь шла о... милосердной смерти. Но здесь, в Валиноре?  
\- Как это может быть? Он ведь уже умер. Разве можно умереть... ещё раз?  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- Тогда что? И ты... ты что, даже не спросил, что с ним сделали? Что значит "обещал сделать"?  
\- Спросил, конечно, спросил. Я во всех подробностях узнал, что произошло.  
\- Ну так объясни!  
Гэндальф прикрыл глаза.  
Бильбо ждал.  
Волшебник повёл рукой у Бильбо перед глазами, и всё вокруг растворилось. Бильбо подавился возмущённым воплем: Нору сменила совсем другая местность. Или, правильнее сказать, интерьер? В общем, подземелье. Эребор? Гулкие залы, высокие потолки, каменная резьба. Приглушённый свет, развеянная в воздухе глубокая печаль.  
\- Где мы?  
\- В чертогах Кузнеца.  
Они шли по широкому каменному мосту без перил, аркой вздымающемуся над пропастью. Впереди была площадка, островком среди огромного бездонного провала. И на ней - что-то вроде статуи. Или саркофага. Или как это там называется, когда гномы высекают из камня здоровенный лежачий блок, высотой хоббиту по подбородок, украшают его всякими узорами и надписями, и вот этот камень стоит себе - или лежит - а на верху у него уложен, ну, вы понимаете, гном. Обычного размера, только каменный. С виду - то ли мёртвый, то ли спящий.  
Каменный Торин был очень похож на себя при жизни. А на ощупь - холодный.  
\- Я не понимаю, - сказал Бильбо. Он так и стоял, вцепившись в каменную мёртвую ладонь, не в силах разжать пальцы. - Что это значит?  
Гэндальф развёл руками.  
\- Он обрёл покой и ждёт конца времён.  
\- А сны?  
\- Ты звал его. Чары этого места не всесильны, искренний зов может ненадолго одолеть их.  
\- Тогда он оживает?  
\- Нет. И да. Он возвращается на Остров, но там для него нет покоя и мира. Мы не можем этого позволить. Эту нить сна нам всякий раз приходится обрывать.  
\- Вы могли бы... могли бы...  
\- Мы не можем его мучить, - мягко сказал Гэндальф. - И не можем ему помочь. Ты достаточно видел? Или хочешь с ним побыть?  
Бильбо заколебался.  
\- Можешь остаться, сколько захочешь.  
\- А это на самом деле?  
Но волшебника рядом уже не было. Бильбо покрутил головой, убедился, что никакой скамеечки для посетителей тут не предусмотрено, зато и стражи нет. Обошёл кругом памятника, рассеянно похлопал по боку серого камня. И сказал вслух:  
\- Что же теперь нам делать, а, Торин? Никакого толку от этих волшебников. Только всё запутают. Согласен?  
Ответа не было, да Бильбо на него и не рассчитывал. Он уселся спиной к камню. Закусил костяшки кулака, чтобы не задремать. Ему очень-очень надо было обо всём спокойно подумать.

Пока он думал - понял, что проголодался. Перед глазами замаячило блюдо с пирогами, салфетка, а каменные залы начали растворяться.  
Бильбо укусил себя за руку. Испугался, что сейчас его неведомые "плетельщики" выдернут обратно в бесконечный день в Норе, и заорал "Подождите!"  
А потом сообразил, что нужно делать. И, глядя вверх, где колонны уходили то ли в серый каменный купол, то ли в серое пасмурное небо, сказал: "Мне нужно поговорить с Ауле".  
И стал ждать.

Скоро он дождался или не очень скоро - сам не понял. Голод сильнее не стал. Укушенная рука поболела и перестала сама собой. А потом Бильбо увидел гнома. Вот так вот, сидел, смотрел перед собой, думал. А гном возьми да выйди из-за саркофага. Это при том, что второго моста к каменной площадке не было, а на единственный Бильбо смотрел, не отворачивался, глаз не закрывал даже на минуточку.

Гном был незнакомый. Темноволосый, но с отливом не в воронье крыло, а в рыжину. Роста не слишком большого, не слишком малого. Плечистый, ухватистый. Одет просто, заплетён без изысков, борода до пояса, аккуратно расчёсана.  
\- Ты Ауле? - спросил Бильбо сипло: горло, оказывается, пересохло.  
Гном широко улыбнулся.  
\- Нет. Дурин, к твоим услугам. А ты, получается, и есть полурослик Торина Дубощита?  
\- Мы предпочитаем название "хоббит", - проворчал Бильбо. - Бильбо Бэггинс, к твоим услугам.  
Они обменялись рукопожатием.  
\- Прости моё любопытство, а ты который Дурин? Самый первый? Праотец?  
Дурин - если это был он - развёл руками.  
\- Получается, да. Других Дуринов всё равно нет, я единственный.  
\- Можешь проводить меня к Ауле? К Махалу, по-вашему.  
Вот тут Дурин засмеялся. Даже можно сказать - заржал, отдалённо напомнив хоббиту Двалина, на которого прежде даже близко не был похож.  
Бильбо терпеливо ждал, пока он досмеётся и объяснится.  
То, что он видел, происходило не на самом деле. Значит, гном - не гном, а видение, волшебный помощник. Один из призраков Острова Снов. С ним не помешает быть вежливым, но и про свою надобность забывать не следует, а то унесёт опять в посиделки на воображаемой кухне и разговоры о видах на воображаемый урожай фасоли.  
\- Ты собираешься пойти и побеседовать с Махалом? С одним из Великих Могуществ? Создателей мира? - Дурин восхищённо хлопнул себя по коленкам.  
Бильбо пожал плечами.  
\- Мои знакомые гномы о нём очень хорошо отзывались.  
Про то, как они отзывались о всяком разном, поминая Махаловы части тела, он упоминать благоразумно не стал.  
\- Говорят, он добр к гномам и хорошо понимает их. Совершенно не вижу, мистер Дурин, почему бы ему не откликнуться на вежливую просьбу и не помочь Торину.  
\- Мистер Дурин, - восхищённо повторил гномий прапрапредок, - давненько меня так не называли. Ну что ж, я вызвался быть к твоим услугам - окажу услугу, так и быть. Ты мне понравился, мистер Бэггинс. Да и Торин, сын Траина, мне не чужой.  
\- Благодарю, мистер Дурин, - сказал Бильбо, хоть и не совсем понимал, что гном ему пообещал. - Будете в наших краях - заходите на чай.  
\- Всенепременно, - кивнул Дурин и начал таять в воздухе. Бильбо не мешал ему, не пытался остановить, но сам крепко держался за руку каменного Торина.  
Показалось ему - или ладонь чуть повернулась, так, что держаться стало удобнее?  
Да всё равно, это видение, морок. Показывает то, что хочешь увидеть. Может золотом статую изукрасить, может в доспехи нарядить, может показать спокойствие или даже улыбку, чтоб успокоился, значит, хоббит, не дурил, зря не дёргался.  
Бильбо развернулся, встал на цыпочки, чтоб лучше дотягиваться, обхватил Торина-памятник двумя руками, прижался лбом к его холодному виску и разревелся.

Утро развернулось вокруг, как будто было вклеено в книжку, согнутое пополам и ещё пополам, чтобы влезло, и вот, открылось, едва кто-то перелистнул страницу.  
Ясное, погожее летнее утро.  
\- Уберите, - помотал головой Бильбо.  
С кухни пахло пирогами.  
\- Не надо.  
Фродо за стеной напевал себе под нос, позвякивали вилки и тарелки.  
\- Неправда.  
Под окном блеяли овцы, бредущие на выпас. Птички чирикали.  
\- Это сон.  
Сон про валинорский славный денёк нипочём не уходил, хоть заройся в подушку, хоть накройся ею и уши заткни.  
В животе заурчало.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Бильбо, понимая, что ему осадой Лориэн не взять, а вот наоборот - запросто. Будешь несчастен, ещё самого в камень закатают, чтобы обрёл, значит, покой и ждал конца времён. - Завтрак - значит, завтрак.  
Фродо в кухне не было, и на том спасибо. Бильбо не знал, как бы с ним разговаривал теперь, когда понимал, что его навещают лишь грёзы.  
Подкрепившись свежеиспечёнными вафлями с вишнёвым вареньем, Бильбо сказал "Спасибо" неизвестно кому. Потом уселся за стол, положил голову на руки и постарался как можно точнее представить себе большой гулкий зал, выгнутый мост, площадку с одиноким изваянием...

В дверь громко постучали. Бильбо подпрыгнул.  
\- Открывай, Бильбо Бэггинс, мы уезжаем, - громко произнёс снаружи не кто иной, как Гэндальф!  
\- Гэндальф! - воскликнул Бильбо, открывая дверь. - Что за муха тебя укусила?  
\- Ты сам хотел встретиться с Ауле. Собирайся, мы едем.  
\- Куда? Зачем? Прямо сейчас?  
\- Разумеется. А ты хочешь ещё пару лет собираться с духом?  
\- А-а он не может просто присниться, как все?  
\- Не может ли один из Могуществ Арды, Первокузнец, Отец Недр и Создатель Гор, просто присниться тебе, лентяй ты этакий?  
\- Ага, - сказал Бильбо, растерянно моргая.  
\- Нет, не может, - отрезал Гэндальф. - Придётся тебе самому к нему прийти. Он, знаешь ли, очень занят, и ему недосуг шляться по чужим снам.  
\- Я только хотел узнать, как же мы поедем, если я сплю.  
\- Проснёшься, - сказал Гэндальф. Прозвучало это куда как грозно. - Пони готовы, небо ясное.  
\- Оно тут всегда ясное, - вздохнул Бильбо. - Мы что, просто выйдем и пойдём?  
\- Разумеется, мы выйдем и поедем. Чем ты слушаешь?  
\- А меня отпустят?  
\- Идём, мистер трусишка, нечего медлить, если хочешь выбраться с Острова Снов и увидеть Ауле. Хватай плащ, не забудь носовой платок, да трубку возьми. Остальное не понадобится.  
С этими словами волшебник вышел за дверь.  
\- Они всё равно не настоящие, - пискнул Бильбо, выскакивая вслед за ним. Но трубку всё-таки взял.  
Он ожидал чего угодно - что за дверью Норы окажется зачарованный лес, или туман, или непроглядная темнота. А там был всё тот же привычный пейзаж: зелёные холмы, изгороди, пруд и речка. И горы на горизонте.  
\- Вот твой пони, - сказал Гэндальф, появляясь из-за кустов на краю изгороди и ведя за собой серого пони в поводу. - Его зовут Лютик.  
Он бросил Бильбо повод, а сам поспешил туда, где его гнедая лошадь объедала куст сирени.  
\- И мы просто так уедем отсюда?  
\- Конечно, уедем.  
\- Гэндальф, - сказал отчаянно Бильбо. - А когда же я проснусь?  
\- А ты, друг мой, уже проснулся, - сказал не оборачиваясь волшебник. - Влезай в седло. Не забыл, как это делается?

Уже очутившись в седле и отправив пони лёгкой трусцой вслед за лошадкой Гэндальфа, Бильбо впервые внимательно посмотрел на свои руки. Дело в том, что они уже давно были руками старика: морщинистые, узловатые, в тёмных пятнышках. А сейчас поводья сжимали руки хоббита взрослого, но не старого. Он ощупал лицо, волосы. Посмотрел на ноги. Ноги были крепкие, шерсть на них - ничуть не поседевшая.  
Опять сон, теперь про молодость? Да что ж такое?  
\- Гэндальф! - заорал он, подгоняя Лютика. - Объясни мне, я что, помолодел? Что это за чудеса?  
\- А тебе не нравится? - повернулся к нему Гэндальф. - Ты хотел бы путешествовать, будучи развалиной? Забывая своё имя, не видя ничего в двух шагах перед собой?  
\- Мне-то нравится, но как?  
\- Это Валинор, - сказал Гэндальф. - Тут и не такое возможно. Давай-ка поторопимся, нас уже ждут.

Они ехали по дороге среди холмов, потом среди раскидистых деревьев, от которых на тропу падала ажурная тень. Остановились перекусить у прозрачного ручья, под пение птиц, среди порхающих стрекоз.  
Валинор был очень похож на Шир. Даже, пожалуй, подозрительно похож. Бильбо сказал об этом, и Гэндальф, раскуривающий трубку, серьёзно кивнул. Но предупредил, что Валинор очень разный.  
И точно. После завтрака дорога пошла вниз, спустилась к большой реке и широкому каменному мосту. Мост был ослепительно белый и такой с виду лёгкий, словно из морской пены выточен. Бильбо понял, что теперь помнит море, помнит белые гребешки пены на сизых волнах. А мост оказался эльфийской работы. Артафиндэ, назвал Гэндальф имя мастера.  
И добавил:  
\- Брат леди Галадриэль. Король нолдор, друг гномов и людей.  
\- Хотел бы я с ним познакомиться, - решил Бильбо. Имя и без того звучало неуловимо знакомо, будто знал, да забыл.  
\- Я ему передам, - сказал Гэндальф, улыбаясь.

От моста дорога пошла вверх, через лес, который становился всё гуще, потом поредел, и они оказались на каменистом плоскогорье. Здесь цвели чабрец и зверобой, в траве прятались крохотные алые капельки земляники, аромат нагретых на солнце трав чуть не сбивал с ног, и было оглушительно хорошо. Не так, как в уютных холмах, где Бильбо приходил в себя (он ещё не понял, были они во сне или наяву), а так, как было в Путешествии. Конечно, не тогда, когда кто-то пытался вас сожрать или хотя бы зарезать, не тогда, когда вы мокли, мёрзли или голодали. А в ясный, чтоб его, погожий денёк, когда видно далеко, воздух прозрачен и свеж, солнце жарит, и даже Двалин, ворча, снял плащ и брызжет себе на лысину прохладной водой из баклажки. Бильбо качался в седле и думал, как здорово будет выбраться сюда с Торином. Он не знал, отпустят ли того из чертогов Ауле, даже если удастся вытащить его из кошмара, но надеялся, что сумеет кого-нибудь уговорить. Это ведь всего на денёк. И кому помешает маленький пикник и конная прогулка? Валинор такой большой, в нём хватит места не только одному гному, а целой тысяче. Они ехали уже полдня, и не встретили ни души. Зачем тогда вся эта красота, если некому на неё любоваться?  
А на случай, если прогулку не разрешат, он постарался запомнить всё как можно лучше. Даже специально растёр в ладонях веточки чабреца и душицы, чтобы вдохнуть их запах как следует.  
Гэндальфу он про свои планы не сказал. И чтобы не разочаровываться прежде времени, и так... Это было личное. Очень.

Чертоги Ауле потрясали. Ошеломляли. Ошарашивали.  
Горы, горы, камень, уходящий в небо, и пока ты прослеживал взглядом, как они вздымаются над тобой и уходят вверх, ты ничего не мог поделать - ты сам поднимался с ними к облакам, становился собственным взглядом, невидимой точкой на отвесном склоне, которую вопреки всем устоям мира влекло не вниз, а в высоту.  
\- Деревья орлов, - торжественно сказал Гэндальф, который тоже смотрел вверх, придерживая шляпу, которая один раз уже с него свалилась.  
Бильбо закрутил головой:  
\- Где деревья?  
\- А, ты не знаешь эту историю? - Гэндальф улыбнулся. - Когда Манве сотворил орлов, Йаванна сказала, что они будут гнездиться на самых высоких её деревьях - но Отец Ветров ответил, что лишь деревья Ауле будут для них достаточно высоки. Он говорил про горы.  
\- Не очень-то вежливо вышло, - решил Бильбо. - Хотя он прав, полагаю. Он-то в орлах разбирается. А в Валиноре есть орлы?  
\- Есть, и предупреждаю, если ты меня спросишь, зачем мы третий день едем верхом и почему бы им не отнести нас сюда в мгновение ока, я кого-то по затылку огре... хм... буду очень недоволен, короче говоря.  
\- Нет, я помню, орлы не транспорт, они друзья и важные персоны. Такие, как Арагорн, когда он стал королём. Друг-то он друг, но его не попросишь отнести тебя на закорках в Бри, потому что неохота самому перебирать ногами.  
\- Совершенно верно, друг хоббит. Однако в большой беде всегда можно положиться и на орлов, и на нашего Странника. Скучаешь по нему?  
\- Очень, - сознался Бильбо. - Но я подожду. Не хочу думать, что он заходил, когда это не взаправду. Он ведь приплывёт?  
Гэндальф покачал головой.  
\- Никто не может этого знать. И я не хочу давать тебе пустой надежды. Может быть, вы никогда уже не встретитесь.  
\- Эстель, - проговорил Бильбо. - Эстель...  
Слёзы подкатили к горлу. Он знал, что никогда уже не встретит многих, столь многих. Но насовсем потерять Арагорна, их Надежду, их росток Белого Древа...  
\- Я не хотел расставаться. С ним. Не хочу. Я не готов.  
\- Иногда приходится.  
\- Знаю, но это так нечестно, Гэндальф! Я так хочу его увидеть. Ещё хотя бы раз! Мы ж ещё не всеми стихами обменялись...  
Гэндальф шумно вздохнул.  
\- Ты сочинил что-нибудь? Новое?  
\- Нет, - сказал Бильбо. - В голове строчки бродят. Может, сложится что, не знаю. Там всё про пламя, про битвы. Похоже, Торин всё-таки... Или это моя память о нём?  
\- Память. А чья - не знаю.  
Бильбо сморгнул слёзы и постарался быть сильным и стойким хоббитом. Не получилось. Он ехал и плакал. Что-то он много плакал в этом Счастливом Краю.  
Гэндальф сунул ему носовой платок, большущий, клетчатый. Бильбо невнятно поблагодарил. Успокоился он не сразу, и даже тогда временами всхлипывал. Потряс головой, сунул платок в карман и сказал надтреснутым голосом, ведя пальцем по мокрой щеке, от глаза и вниз:  
\- Кто, говоришь, отвечает за это всё? Госпожа Ниэнна?  
\- За слёзы и печаль, за горькую память? Ниэнна. Может быть, ещё Намо или Вайрэ, если поменьше горечи и побольше памяти.  
\- Мы можем ещё и их позвать? Или надо к ним ехать?  
\- Дорогой мой хоббит, ты хочешь собрать все Могущества Арды на совет, чтобы решить, как помочь одному гному?  
\- Ага, - сказал Бильбо, шмыгая носом. - Было бы очень мило с их стороны.  
\- Ты невозможное существо, тебе говорили?  
\- Я не понимаю, почему, - сознался Бильбо. - Да, они важные персоны, у них куча дел, но тут ведь нет сейчас большой войны, или стройки, или ещё чего. Один денёк они могут выкроить, я же не прошу их каждый четверг собираться. Тут, кстати, вообще бывает четверг? И им не надо пешком идти, они уж точно могут взять и оказаться, где им надо.  
\- Я уверен, что, если четверга и нет, его учредят специально для тебя, - фыркнул Гэндальф. - Но ты не видел пока и одного из Могуществ, а ведь они куда более грозны, чем короли, медведи-оборотни и орлы. Сперва не свались без чувств в присутствии Ауле, а там посмотрим, открывать ли нам Торинов Четверговый Клуб для остальных. Что за гном!  
\- Ты хотел сказать "что за хоббит"?  
\- Нет, я сказал именно то, что хотел сказать. Прежде на всё Средиземье устроил заварушку, а сейчас...Должен тебя заранее известить: Могущества не очень-то рады возмутителям спокойствия в светлом Амане.  
Бильбо задумался.  
\- Считаешь, они побоятся, что мы с Торином что-то натворим? Хоббит и гном? Что мы можем сделать? - он протянул руку ладонью вверх, словно показывая, что безоружен и безобиден. - Они владыки мира, его творцы, они могут в мгновение ока все эти камни поднять и, я не знаю, вверх тормашками поставить. А я ничего такого не могу. Да и не хотел бы. Мне бы посидеть с трубочкой на крыльце, или с книжкой у камина, и чтобы на ужин что-нибудь вкусное, и разговоры, и прогулки. А если всё это со старинным другом - кому от того печаль и беда, скажи?  
Гэндальф смотрел на него с прищуром.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, - сказал Бильбо. - Иногда, может быть. Какое-нибудь приключение. Согласен. Туковская сторона наследственности. Но и то, если помнишь, ты меня вытащил из дому. Без тебя я всё ещё сидел бы на крылечке в Бэг-Энде, господин волшебник! Да и Торин не пошёл бы за драконьим золотом, если бы ты его не сманил, не смей отпираться!  
\- Эк ты разошёлся, - заметил Гэндальф. - Нет уж, я зарёкся недооценивать хоббитов и гномов, и другим того же всегда советую. Но поверю на слово, что никаких беспорядков и разрушений в Валиноре ты устраивать не намерен, и Могущества могут спать спокойно.  
От возмущения Бильбо не сразу нашёлся что сказать, он пыхтел и придумывал остроумный ответ, негодуя, как Гэндальф ухитрился перевернуть все его слова, да ещё не поймёшь, то ли похвалил, то ли обругал. Но тут они наконец приехали.

Пони Лютик и лошадь Росинка, оставленные в стойле, выдолбленном в скале, бодро захрупали овсом из торб, и Гэндальф уверил Бильбо, что с ними ничего дурного не случится.  
Вход в чертоги был гигантскими, в великанский рост, парадными вратами, вокруг которых располагалась вязь лестниц, переходов, галерей, колонн и статуй. Сам Бильбо ни за что бы не разобрался, куда тут заходить или хотя бы где стучать, чтоб открыли. Но волшебник бывал тут не впервые, он бодро поспешил к одной из лестниц, Бильбо вприпрыжку кинулся за ним, они взошли на первый пролёт ступенек, а дальше толком не запомнилось, будто кто-то смотал их путь по лестницам в клубок и убрал его на дальнюю полку, чтоб не мешало. Или и не было того пути, примерещилось?  
Чертоги, сказал Гэндальф, сами приведут гостей, куда нужно.

Они двое вроде бы шли вверх, потом вниз, потом снова чуть-чуть вверх. Впереди открылось большое пространство, освещённое красно-оранжевым светом, не тревожным и не спокойным, а торжественным, парадным. Бильбо увидел, что стоит в огромном зале, где все стены сделаны из огня. Пламя плясало, текло, завихрялось, но не обжигало. Потрогать он, впрочем, не решился.

В кузнеце, что вышел к ним, Бильбо, разумеется, никакого Махала не узнал. Гномы описывали своего Создателя очень живо, и во всех рассказах важное место занимали огромный молот и курчавая борода до пояса. А у этого была бородка, но ничего примечательного, подстриженная, аккуратная, самую малость длиннее и гуще, чем у Кили во время похода. Уши у него были чуть заострённые, но именно что - чуть. Ростом он тоже не поражал. Выше хоббита, понятно, но Арагорну был бы по бровь. Сандалии на ногах открывали в меру волосатые ноги. Прожжённый фартук, маленький молоточек за поясом, глаза коричневые и очень тёплые, с искорками насмешки, как у Элронда...  
Поразительно было то, что хоббиту не пришлось задирать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Он не увеличился и встречный не уменьшился, но как-то так вышло, что глаза их оказались на одном уровне.

Бильбо понял, что бесцеремонно разглядывает незнакомца, не представившись, и смутился. Гэндальф отрекомендовать его не спешил, пришлось справляться самому.  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс, к твоим услугам.  
Кузнец улыбнулся и протянул ему руку для пожатия, по человечьему обычаю.  
\- Ауле, к твоим.

Было бы с чего в обморок падать, говорил позже Бильбо. И то сказать, Могущества - они понимают, что смертные и эльфы к ним непривычны, и вовсе обязательно не обрушиваются на вас всем своим великолепием. Когда помнят, конечно, и когда знают о вашем присутствии.  
Ауле знал и помнил, он много общался с гномами и эльфами, и если к людям не захаживал, всё равно был про них премного наслышан. Доводилось ему слышать и про хоббитов.  
\- Сказали мне, что у тебя есть ко мне неотложное дело, - сказал он степенно.  
\- Верно, - так же степенно кивнул Бильбо. - Тебе Дурин рассказал?  
\- Он самый.  
Гэндальф издал тихий изумлённый звук.  
\- Ты его не мог бы позвать? - спросил Бильбо у Кузнеца. - Он умный. Глядишь, что посоветует. И, если это не покажется невежливым...  
\- Слушаю тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс.  
\- Бильбо, просто Бильбо. У тебя тут, знаешь, очень красиво, потрясающе даже. Замечательно всё сделано. Но не могли бы мы где-нибудь сесть? Где-то, где есть стол.  
\- А на нём, несомненно, - сказал Гэндальф с обречённостью в голосе, - достойное угощение.  
\- Нет ничего дурного в достойном угощении, - парировал Бильбо. - Ты сам-то у меня в гостях когда от чая отказывался? Мы не настаиваем, уважаемый Aȝūlēz, но на пустой желудок что ж за беседа? А беседа нам предстоит долгая, если, конечно, у вас нет немедленного ответа, как помочь Торину. И если нам придётся чертить карты и изучать старинные записи, которых, уверен, здесь немало, на столе это делать куда как удобнее, чем на самом красивом и чистом полу. Вот так я думаю.  
Пол и впрямь был хорош - с виду из камня с прожилками, но не отполированный и не холодный, а чуть шершавый и чуть прохладный, как деревянная пристань нежарким летом. В самый раз для босых ступней. И ни грязи, ни мусора на нём.  
\- Многословен, как гном, - сказал Гэндальф. - Он много времени с ними провёл.  
\- Так ты Друг Гномов? - спросил Ауле.  
\- Они меня никогда так не называли, - пожал плечами Бильбо. - С большими буквами и прочим. Но я друг многим из гномов, как и они мне, смею надеяться.  
\- Учтивая речь и скромная, - кивнул Кузнец, очень удивив хоббита, который полагал, что случайно, спасибо Гэндальфу, но бесцеремонно напросившись на угощение, нарушил парочку правил хождения в гости. - Идёмте, мы можем расположиться с удобством, раз уж предстоит длинный разговор.

Нашёлся у Ауле и стол, и удобные сиденья по хоббичьей мерке, а чтобы Бильбо не чувствовал себя неуютно, сидя за слишком высоким столом на слишком высоком стуле, устроено всё было хитро: пол в том покое шёл ступеньками, а стол - нет, и выходило так, что самому большому и самому маленькому удобно сидеть за таким столом, не болтая ногами в воздухе и не согнувшись в три погибели.  
Своды здесь были понятной высоты, ровно такие, чтобы Гэндальфу не приходилось пригибаться, и обстановка неуловимо напоминала давний ужин в Норе.  
Ауле рассказал, что гномы, действительно, могут с его разрешения, или даже при его содействии, уйти в камень. Или стать камнем? Некоторые из них растворяются без следа в горных породах, делаются базальтом и гематитом, мифрилом и самоцветной жилой. Другие словно бы засыпают под каменным сводом, на каменном ложе, и не истлевают, а превращаются в камень. Такой гном запросто может ожить, когда настанет время - сядет, потянется, как после долгого сна, подберёт свой меч или топор, с которым его похоронили...  
Тут Бильбо понял, во-первых, что речь идёт не совсем о Валиноре, а во-вторых, что Торин очень расстроится, оставшись без Оркриста.  
Должно быть, Гэндальф тоже об этом подумал, потому что он сочувственно похлопал хоббита по локтю и сказал:  
\- Мастера, что ковали мечи Гондолина, почти все здесь, и многие уже вышли из чертогов Мандоса. Можем позже навестить их. Оружие в Блаженном Краю ни к чему, но вряд ли Дом Цветка откажется сделать кирку или молот.  
\- Клещи, - сказал Дурин. - Точно. Закажу им малые клещи, то-то повеселимся. Можешь себе представить, мистер Бэггинс, в прошлый раз они преподнесли мне наковальню с цветочками.  
Бильбо представил себе наковальню, из которой торчат ромашки. И, конечно, Торина, взирающего на эти ромашки в чрезвычайном возмущении.  
\- И что вы сделали? Ну, с цветочками?  
\- Ничего. Что с ними сделаешь? Не сбивать же гравировку. Поставили в кузне на почётное место, работаем. Прошу прощения, Махал, что перебили тебя, - гном укоризненно зыркнул на Гэндальфа.  
Волшебник с невинным видом поднял брови и потянулся ещё за одним перепелиным крылышком в меду.  
\- Раны, полученные при жизни, заживают, - сказал Ауле, разводя руками. - Восставший из камня гном просыпается обновлённым, готовым к долгой жизни, полной свершений. Я надеялся, что и раны души исцелятся.  
\- С ним ничего не бывает как у всех, - пробормотал Бильбо. - Так значит, его пытались разбудить? Уже после того, как ты превратил его в камень?  
\- Да, - сказал Кузнец печально, сложив перед собой сцепленные руки, - и потерпели неудачу.  
\- Не просыпается?  
Ауле помотал головой.  
\- И ему снятся кошмары?  
Ауле кивнул.  
\- Подождите, а кто-нибудь пытался побыть с ним там? Отправиться в его сны? Попробовать что-то сделать?  
\- Пытались, много раз. И подручные Эстэ, и эльфы, и гномы.  
\- А ты? - Бильбо указал подбородком на Гэндальфа.  
\- И я. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы отступились бы, не попробовав разные пути? Я бывал у него, так же, как у тебя в Норе твоих грёз, и Элронд пытался, и другие, по его просьбе.  
\- И всё без толку, - мрачно подытожил Бильбо. - Мне разрешат прийти туда, к нему?  
\- Ты не утратил надежды, - сказал Ауле тихо.  
\- А вы утратили?  
\- Его пытаются пробудить раз в несколько лет. Плетельщики снов делают это как можно осторожнее, чтобы ущерб не вышел слишком большим.  
\- Про ущерб никто пока не поминал, - сказал Бильбо медленно. - Все говорили про исцеление.  
\- Пламя, подобное тому, в котором горит мой невезучий потомок, запросто может спалить душу дотла, - сказал Дурин и облизал жирные пальцы.  
\- Но почему? Я думал, он обрёл покой?  
\- Бывает так. Неоконченные дела. Проклятия. Неудачи. Чувство вины. Драконы и злые чары. Но даже Трор в конце концов вышел к нам из мрачных глубин, в которых обретался. Не говоря уж о том, что сам я после встречи с Лихом...  
\- Ты?  
\- Я провёл несколько веков, пытаясь не совершить ошибку, которую совершил при жизни, спасти погибших или найти способ взять верх над балрогом, ни больше, ни меньше. Побывал в такой черноте - сам не понял, как не ослеп. Бродил в жестоком пламени, едва не стал пеплом и дымом. На Острове долго не могли мне помочь.  
\- А что помогло?  
\- Камень. Я ушёл в кости и плоть Арды. Перестал быть как гном. Был как металл и корни гор, плыл потоками лавы, рушился камнепадами, сползал осыпями в долины. Потом открыл глаза в Чертогах Махала и понял, что снова целен и снова стал собой. Вспомнил забытое. Заново научился быть.  
Бильбо вскинул глаза на Ауле.  
Тот нахмурился. Велел:  
\- Скажи и то, чего не говоришь, Дурин-гном.  
\- Я единственный, кому удалось вернуться, - сказал тот, запуская пальцы в бороду. - Прочие, если уходят к корням земли, так уж насовсем. Но там хорошо. Я не стал бы предлагать плохого.  
\- Это на самый крайний случай, - решил Бильбо. - Если совсем-совсем ничего не поможет. Что ж, выходит так, что никто не понимает, что случилось и как справиться с бедой. Отец Гор, скажи, я могу навестить Торина в его грёзах?  
\- Это не грёзы, мастер хоббит. Это пожар. Майар, которые несколько эпох учились искусству исцеления, возвращаются оттуда и сами нуждаются в исцелении.  
\- Я всё-таки хочу попробовать, - сказал Бильбо. - Разреши, очень тебя прошу.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Ауле. - Ты был хранителем Кольца. Ты воспитал второго Хранителя, того, кто уничтожил проклятую вещь. Ты доказал, что крепок, мастер хоббит. Твои речи разумны, а пожелания выполнимы. Разрешаю.  
Слово прокатилось эхом, отозвалось, как с далёкой вершины, прогудело гонгом, лязгнуло задвижкой, снимающей стопор с колёс вагонетки.  
Дурин подскочил на месте. Гэндальф барабанил пальцами по столу. Бильбо отставил кубок подальше, чтобы руки занять, и спросил:  
\- Куда мне идти?  
\- Постой, - сказал Дурин, бесцеремонно ловя его за плечо.  
\- Что ещё, мастер Дурин? - спросил Бильбо устало.  
\- Ты в самом деле собираешься это сделать? Ради одного из моих?  
\- Он мой друг, - пожал плечами Бильбо, насколько уж это позволяла гномья железная хватка. - Я бы и больше для него сделал, если понадобится.  
Дурин крепко держал его, глаза горели, борода топорщилась.  
\- Я первый гном. Я гном из гномов. Я топор и кирка. Я борода и косы. Я наковальня под семью звёздами. Я низкий рост и скверный характер. Я молот и резец.  
\- И к чему бы это всё, господин молот-и-резец? - спросил Бильбо, покачиваясь с носков на пятки и прикидывая, не пора ли просить у Гэндальфа помощи.  
\- И ещё я предок Торина сына Траина, известного также как Дубощит, - сказал Дурин торжественно. - Ты усовестил меня, хоббит. Мы не оставим одного из своих в беде и не позволим, чтобы ты спалил душу в пламени, чем бы оно там ни было. Мы с тобой.

Конец первой части.


End file.
